


Dinosaur Studios Experiment 1: City of the Rain Dogs

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Dinosaur Studios Experiment 1: City of the Rain Dogs

Dinosaur Studios Experiment 1: City of the Rain Dogs

## Dinosaur Studios Experiment 1: City of the Rain Dogs

Made as a joke. Deliberately pretentious attempt at baiting comments using sockpuppets. This is the film noir one.

 

Footage: [Wolf's Rain (2003)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolf%27s_Rain)

Audio: [9th and Hennepin](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Rain_Dogs) by Tom Waits 

Duration: 00:02:02

Published: 2003-05-11

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=17399)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-City_Of_The_Rain_Dogs-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Well it's Ninth and Hennepin  
> All the doughnuts have names that sound like prostitutes  
> And the moon's teeth marks are on the sky  
> Like a tarp thrown all over this  
> And the broken umbrellas like dead birds  
> And the steam comes out of the grill  
> Like the whole goddamn town's ready to blow...  
> And the bricks are all scarred with jailhouse tattoos  
> And everyone is behaving like dogs  
> And the horses are coming down Violin Road  
> And Dutch is dead on his feet  
> And all the rooms they smell like diesel  
> And you take on the dreams of the ones who have slept here  
> And I'm lost in the window, and I hide in the stairway  
> And I hang in the curtain, and I sleep in your hat...  
> And no one brings anything small into a bar around here  
> They all started out with bad directions  
> And the girl behind the counter has a tattooed tear  
> One for every year he's away, she said  
> Such a crumbling beauty, ah  
> There's nothing wrong with her that a hundred dollars won't fix  
> She has that razor sadness that only gets worse  
> With the clang and the thunder of the Southern Pacific going by  
> And the clock ticks out like a dripping faucet  
> til you're full of rag water and bitters and blue ruin  
> And you spill out over the side to anyone who will listen...  
> And I've seen it all, I've seen it all  
> Through the yellow windows of the evening train... 


End file.
